My Partner Teacher
by Nndzzhn
Summary: Menjadi seorang guru adalah cita-citaku sejak lama. Dan aku berhasil mewujudkannya. Hanya saja, di sekolah tempat ku mengajar ini banyak sekali kejadian yang tidak akan kulupakan. Seperti, mengenal seorang yang bernama Kim Namjoon. Namjin. GS!Seokjin, Jungkook and Suga.
1. Chapter 1

Pagi hari, dimana orang-orang mulai melaksanakan aktifitas masing-masing. Di sebuah kosan, terlihat seorang perempuan masih tertidur pulas di bawah selimut yang tebal. Tiba-tiba saja alarm berbunyi dan sukses membuat perempuan itu kaget.

Dengan tidak semangat, dia mencari sumber suara yang mengganggu tidurnya. Dia melihat sekilas layarnya _handphone_ -nya dan langsung mematikannya. Dengan malas dia langsung keluar dari selimutnya. "Ah, kalau saja bukan hari pertama bekerja aku akan tidur kembali." ucapnya dengan suara parau karena bangun tidur.

Langsung saja dia membereskan tempat tidurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja di hari pertamanya ini. Terlihat di atas ranjang sebuah foto seorang perempuan itu bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tampak dia mengenakan toga. Oh, rupanya dia baru saja wisuda. Ah, sepertinya kita belum berkenalan dengan perempuan cantik ini.

Dia adalah Kim Seokjin, perempuan yang baru saja lulus dari jurusan pendidikan sejarah. Dari dulu dia sangat menyukai pelajaran sejarah dan ingin berbagi kepada semua murid-murid bahwa belajar sejarah itu tidaklah bosan seperti yang banyak orang kira. _*author curhat*_

Kini Seokjin atau kita sebut saja Jin telah siap dengan baju yang khas dari seorang guru. Dia bercermin dan langsung tersenyum puas. "Kau memang sangat cantik, Jinnie." Ucapnya narsis.

Jin langsung mengambil barang-barang yang sudah dia siapkan saat malam dan langsung berangkat menuju Bangtan High School. Saat sudah sampai di Bangtan High School atau kita singkat saja menjadi BHS, Jin tampak sumringah melihat banyak murid-murid berjalan memasuki sekolah dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Ada yang biasa saja, bahagia, sedih, masih ngantuk, dan masih banyak lagi. Jin langsung berjalan menuju ruang guru. Disana ada bu guru Lee yang menyuruh Jin untuk duduk di meja kosong dekat dengannya. "Jin, ini adalah mejamu sekarang. Untuk hari ini kamu harus mengenal lingkungan sekolah. Maka dari itu, saya sudah menyuruh Pak Namjoon untuk menjadi _tour gaide_ kamu keliling sekolah. Iya kan, Pak Namjoon?" Tanya Ibu Guru Lee kepada seorang laki-laki yang duduk di samping bangku Jin.

Namjoon yang sedang memainkan _handphone_ -nya langsung melihat Ibu Guru Lee dan mengangguk. Namjoon melihat Jin sedikit terkejut entah kenapa. Jin yang dilihat seperti itu oleh Namjoon hanya tersenyum canggung. 'Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu?' batin Seokjin.

TBC

.

.

Hay hay, saya kembali lagi tapi kali ini membawa atau meminjam anak-anak bangtan hahahay #plak

Ya ampun terakhir update di tuh 2016 dan membawa karakter dari naruto dengan Sasusaku ku sayang huhuy, maafin banyak cerita saya yang belum beres ya dikarenakan saya lupa lagi bagaimaan itu ceritanya:(( #dihajarmasa

Terus, gara-gara baca ff namjin dimana Jin jadi cewek, saya jadi kepengen bikin juga atuhlah wkwkwk maafkan kalau jelek. kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan.

lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Namjoon yang sedang memainkan _handphone_ -nya langsung melihat Ibu Guru Lee dan mengangguk. Namjoon melihat Jin sedikit terkejut entah kenapa. Jin yang dilihat seperti itu oleh Namjoon hanya tersenyum canggung. 'Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu?' batin Seokjin

.

.

.

"Mengapa anda menatap saya seperti itu?" Tanya Jin agak risih.

"Ah tidak kenapa-kenapa." Ucap Namjoon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jin.

"Jin- _ssi_ , kau sudah taukan kelas mana yang akan kau ajarkan?" Tanya Guru Lee.

"Saya sudah tau, guru Lee."

"Baguslah."

Teeeet teeet teeeet *anggap saja ini suara bel*

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Guru Lee segera bergegas dan pamit kepada Namjoon dan Jin.

Jin langsung duduk di bangku yang sekarang telah menjadi mejanya. Lalu dia menatap Namjoon yang sedang melihat jadwal di mejanya. "Ehem... perkenalkan nama saya Kim Seokjin. Anda bisa memanggil saya Seokjin ataupun Jin. Salam kenal." Ucap Jin memperkenalkan diri kepada Namjoon.

Namjoon langsung menatap Jin kembali dan tersenyum kepada Jin. "Kim Namjoon. Kau bisa memanggilku Namjoon. Salam kenal juga, Bu Seokjin. Santai saja berbicara denganku. Jangan terlalu formal"

Jin mengangguk merespon ucapan Namjoon. "Jadi, kapan anda akan menjadi _tour gaide_ saya di sekolah ini?" Tanya Soekjin _to the point_.

"Sekarang saja. Mari"

Sebelum keluar dari ruang guru, Jin diperkenalkan kepada guru-guru yang tidak mengajar di jam pelajaran pertama oleh Namjoon. Guru-guru di sana sangat baik dan ramah menyambut Jin.

Setelah itu, Jin diajak keliling melihat kelas-kelas. Jin sedikit mengintip kegiatan murid-murid di kelas. 'Aku sangat tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat mengajar di kelas.' Batin Jin.

"Pak Namjoon!" sapa seorang siswi yang berdiri di depan Namjoon dan Jin.

"Ah, Jeon Jungkook. Kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas?" Tanya Namjoon.

Siswi itu sedikit berlari kecil menghampiri mereka. Dia tersenyum sangat manis sekali kepada Namjoon. Tak lupa pipinya terlihat semburat merah. "Aku habis dari toilet, pak."

"Belajar yang benar ya." Ucap Namjoon sembari mengusap rambut Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk sambil tersenyum sumringah. Pipinya semakin merona. Entah kenapa. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari Namjoon ke Jin. Dia menatap Jin sedikit sinis seolah berkata siapa kau? "Hai." Ucap Jin sembari tersenyum kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil merespon ucapan Jin. Dia menatap Namjoon kembali dan langsung pamit untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Jin baru sekali saja melihat Jungkook bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Jungkook menyukai Namjoon. Sedangkan Jin melihat reaksi Namjoon terhadap Jungkook hanya biasa saja. "Kau tampak dekat dengannya." Ucap Jin.

"Ya begitulah. Dia adalah murid kesayanganku. Kau pun nanti kebagian mengajar di kelasnya. Kau akan menyukainya." Ucap Namjoon.

"Ah aku jadi semakin tidak sabar mengajar." Ucap Jin sangat antusias.

Namjoon melihat Jin langsung tersenyum sampai lesung pipinya yang membuat dia makin mempesona terlihat.

TBC

Yeay chapter 2

bagaimana tanggapanannya?

lanjut?


End file.
